1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive motor mounting structure, and particularly, to a drive motor mounting structure for vehicles to be driven with a drive motor and provided with a motor room for the drive motor to be mounted therein.
2. Relevant Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 8-310252 has disclosed a mounting structure for mounting a drive motor to a vehicle body in an electric vehicle, in which a motor unit as a drive motor and a control unit therefor, as well as motor auxiliary equipment, are mounted on a single frame for mounting components, to provide a unit assembly, which is installed in a motor room, from thereunder, and mounted in position by using frame-end brackets provided on the component mounting frame and fixed by bolts and nuts to undersides of side members of the vehicle body, body-end brackets provided on upsides of the side members and fixed by bolts and nuts to the frame-end brackets, and a central member provided on a lower part of the motor unit and fixed by bolts and nuts to front and rear cross members of the vehicle body.
This mounting structure enables the drive motor, control unit, and motor auxiliary equipment to be installed in the motor room, all together from under the vehicle, allowing for a great reduction in number of component mounting steps.